pvzccfandomcom-20200222-history
Golfer Zombie (PvZH)
250px|Tribe = Professional Sports Zombie|tribe = Professional Sports Zombie}} '''Golfer Zombie is an Ubiquitous Brigade Super-Rare card in Plants vs. Zombies Heroes, as a member of the Sneaky class. He costs 4 and has 4 /4 . He has no traits and is able to Bounce Plants away when he damaged them if not completely destroyed. Origins Golfer Zombie is based off the sport Golf, illustrated in multiple clothing articles such as his Gatsby Cap and Golfer's Vest over his plain black t-shirt. Further proof is his weapon of choice, a golf club which he uses to swat away plants. His ability is also in reference to Golf, that of the trope of either hitting the ball into the golf hole in a single swing, or effectively bouncing it further away than before it was hit. As such, he is able to effectively waste the Plant Hero's time and potential buffs in the process. Statistics *Class: Sneaky *Tribe: Professional Sport Zombie *Traits: None *Abilities: When this hurts a Plant, Bounce that Plant. *Set - Rarity: Ubiquitous - Super-Rare Card Description A player who took 'Hitting the Green' far too seriously. Strategies With Golfer Zombie is an averge zombie in terms of his stats, rounding out a decent 4 /4 for a 4 price tag. As such, he can properly compete with the likes of Major Drum Major in this category, differing in the tribes he belongs to and more notably, his ability. As a Sneaky card with the ability to Bounce, '''Golfer Zombie faces stiff competition from Bouncer Pogo Bouncer as a result. Though both have similar end goals of bouncing Plant fighters away, they both have their share of differences: *Golfer Zombie has the added bonus of greater base stats, making the issue of Pogo Bouncer clogging up a lane with its weak stats for its cost no longer an issue. *While playing a Pogo Bouncer on an empty board with an Opponent saving their sun for tricks may be counterproductive, Golfer Zombie retains his ability until destruction or removed from the field. *Golfer Zombie lacks Gravestone, making the chance of attacks by Kabloom tricks or Solar instant kills a large possability, though this also resists the natural weaknesses of Gravestones Gravebuster and Blockbuster can easily cover by Turn 4. This can be remedied by use of Graveyard, as well as coming out with a hefty 5 . *Golfer Zombie can knock back multiple plants as long as he can still attack, but Pogo Bouncer can Bounce a Plant from anywhere on the board once revealed, and can be reactivated with other cards like Gravedigger Mixed-Up Gravedigger or In-Crypted. Neptuna will benefit greatly from his Sports and Professional tribes, able to synergise with the likes of Coach Zombie Coach, Middle Manager Zombie Middle Manager and Fossilhead (PvZH) Jurrasic Fossilhead for it's '''Evolution in a pinch, as well as benefiting from tricks like through Time Escape through Time and Crossing Camel Crossing to make the chance of surviving combat and knocking away or outright defeating an integral plant to the Hero's side much more likely. Brainz (PvZH) Super Brainz and Huge-Gigantacus can also see a lot of usage from him, with Bonus Attacks and the ability to be played in tricks via Teleport or Zombie Teleportation Zombie to catch the Plant Hero off guard and eliminating the issue of no Gravestone, even benefiting from such a scenario by being able to attack and destroy or at least knock back that plant where Pogo Bouncer would only block with his Gravestone. Furthermore, he can also see major use in tandem with Zombie (PvZH) Parasol Zombie, allowing his lack of Gravestone to be made up by becoming Untrickable. Freeze (PvZH) Brain Freeze and Impfinity are not as likely to benefit from Golfer Zombie given his lack of Tribe synergy and internal synergy for either Beastly or Crazy playstlyes, but can still use him as a decent 4 drop if they have no other strong or competent cards to use as filler for their decks. Against Though Golfer Zombie is string in the right hands, careless use of his assets can easily be countered with a series of Tricks or Fighters given his unprotected and conspicuous nature in the absence of a Gravestone or Untrickable trait. Tricks like Sizzle, (PvZH) Squash, (PvZH) Lawnmower, Bean (PvZH) Spring Bean, Shamrocket and powerful attacking plants to take him out while surviving themselves are all viable options to taking out this zombie, though use of such counters should be properly judged. If not used carefully, one can start to waste key tricks on Golfer Zombie where they could be of greater use later on in the battle against more important Zombies. In essence, every Class has a method of taking him out painlessly, but some like Kabloom have less single card remedies than the others and require for a head-on confrontation. Gallery Zombie Golfer HD.png|HD Golfer Zombie Zombie Golfer Card.png|Golfer Zombie's Card Trivia *The Golf Club weilded by Golfer Zombie is comprised of Galvanize's flag pole and Headstone Carver's chunk of rock. *His stats were partially inspired by the Golf lingo of shouting "FORE!" when taking strokes at the ball.